


Blue Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: College, College AU, F/M, Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, M/M, Malec AU, One Shot, how malec meets, library boy, magnus and alec meet for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's life is about to change when he meets the handsome boy that works at the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Wings

 

 Alec is a very shy boy who believes he is in love with his best friend, Jace Herondale. The problem is, Jace is already taken by Clary, his sister's boyfriend best friend. Alec had no idea how he got involved with all of them, all he knows is that he's frustrated and he can't stand Clary. Is it jealousy? Or is it the way she seems to get under his skin because she knows about his true feelings? 

Having to share a room with Jace in college is not easy. First it was the endless hook ups. Jace is gorgeous and extremely attractive so there was never the lack of girls wanting to be with him. At least Alec was grateful for Clary when it came to that, she put a stop to it. Now Jace only had eyes for her, which ended up upsetting Alec again. 

This one day Alec decides that it was best if he stayed in the library. Giving Jace and Clary some privacy, he thought. It wasn't the first time that this boy had gotten Alec's attention. He worked at the library and he looked about the same age as Alec and yet there was something about it that you would think he was a thousand years old. So much wisdom an knowledge inside one human being. Alec had never gotten the courage to talk to him but he enjoyed watching him, even just by far. 

Today however, things were going to change.

"Hi, Alec right?" Alec looked up removing his concentration from the book he was reading to the person in front of him.

"Ah, ye... yes. My name is Alec." 

"Great, I just wanted to let you know this book you requested the other day, it's available again. Thought you should know before someone else gets it first." 

"Well thank you, I guess."Alec said. He was trying not to blush.

"I'm Magnus by the way."

What an interesting name, Alec thought. He was close to say his name again but instead he smiled.

 

Later that night, sitting on his bed reading, Alec noticed there was something in the middle of it. 

"What the -" 

It was a note. But it wasn't as simple at looked. It seemed to be some kind of hidden message. It seemed to be some kind of address, would he have to try and guess it? The mystery made Alec nervous, he wasn't used to this. And it surprised him that Magnus had realized so quickly he was into him. But then again, he kept going to the library watching him, eventually someone would figure it out. 

"What are you doing?" Jace walked in and Alec immediately saved the note.

"Just reading." He replied. "Where's Clary?" 

"Off to do something with Simon." 

"What about Isabelle?" 

"I don't know, isn't she your sister?" 

"Well someone is bitter and maybe a bit jealous." Jace didn't replied, in fact he ignored Alec and he went to sit at his bed, from the sound of it, he began to watch movies on his tablet.

 _Great,_ Alec thought. Without Jace noticing, he removed the note from when he had hit it, and he stared at it trying to make sense of the words. Eventually he realized it was an invitation to meet Magnus, accompanied with his phone number.

Alec dialled the number and he thought about texting or calling a couple of time but he never found the courage to do it. He waited until Jace fell asleep so he could leave. The least he wanted was to hear nasty comments coming from Jace. He was however, aware that if Jace found out this eventually, he would hear things even worse. Leaving the middle of the night, so Alec unlike.

He walked to the place on the paper. When he reached it, he was surprise to see it was a bar. He regretted it immediately. Maybe Magnus wasn't the type of person he thought he was. Anyhow, he walked in.

It was crowed that's for sure. All kinds of people, dancing, having drinks, dancing a bit more in uncomfortable ways. Alec had no idea where to look for Magnus. He could be anywhere. The thought that he could be dancing with someone in such an intimate way, made him uncomfortable and even sad.

"Alec!" He felt a hand touching his shoulder. He looked behind and he saw Magnus. He instantly smiled.

"Magnus." 

"I see you got my note." 

"Why here?" Alec asked and Magnus made a sign for him to follow him. They entered a tiny room with curtains covering them from the outside.

Magnus didn't replied right away, instead he looked at Alec and tried to capture and figure out what he was thinking. Magnus was more experienced, that was certain. However the way Alec moved and reacted to things as if he had never dated a boy in his life made Magnus want him even more. There was something about lost causes, but no. That's not what Alec is. He just needs to be able to find himself and not be afraid. Magnus thought he was the right person to help him do that.

"This is my father's place." There was bitterness in his voice.

"You don't get along?" Alec asked. He regretted the question when he noticed the look on Magnus face. But it was too late now. For a moment Alec thought he would just lie, come up with something or a lame excuse to justify the bitterness in his voice while talking about his father but instead, Magnus was nothing but honest.

"With my father? Not at all. We don't see things in the same way. Not to mention he's pure toxic and evil." The brutal honesty caught Alec off guard. What was he supposed to say? Sorry didn't seemed to sound right in a moment like this. Magnus didn't want his pity for sure. 

Alec decided to be honest as well. "Well, me and my father don't get along either." 

"Is he an evil asshole?" Alec laughed and Magnus smiled in returned. He had seen Alec before in the library, watching him believing Magnus couldn't tell. And he wasn't the type of smiling or even laughing much. Not even when he was with his best friend. In fact his best friend seems to be the biggest reason for Alec's suffering.

"He's not exactly evil, but he is an asshole for sure." 

"What happened?" Magnus found himself being interested. If he could, he would spend the entire night talking about Alec with Alec.

"He doesn't really accept me." Alec slowly replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Alec shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Now he was not so sure why he even told Magnus about this but he did anyway.

"Maybe you don't want my help. I'm not even sure I can help you. But there is something about you  _Alexander_ , and I'm willing to stick around to find out." 

"How do you know my full name?" 

"I have my ways." Magnus replied waving his hand in the hair. There was a smirk on his face and he knew Alec was as attracted to him as he was to Alec.

They began to meet twice a week at the Blue Wings, yes that was the name Magnus father had given the bar, even though Magnus so angrily hated it. But he was just a boy in college, working at the library in order to try and make it out on his own.

First they created a bond over the mess that their families were and then finally, when all the sad and tragic backgrounds were explored, they began to bond over interests. The change in Alec’s mood was drastic. And the one who noticed it as well was Jace. As expected he tried to get the information out of Alec, asking questions every night before they went to bed.

“Why are you smiling like that?”  
“Who is it?”  
“Did you meet someone?”  
“Guess I’ll have to stalk you then. Or maybe I’ll just ask your sister.”

“Isabelle doesn’t know.” Alec would tell him. But Jace wouldn’t get convinced, he was willing to find out what that was all about.

Jace was Alec’s best friend so of course he knew Alec was gay. But in reality it was never something they openly talked about. Maybe it was the fact Alec had feelings for his best friend and yet he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe he felt ashamed and for that he had to thank his parents for letting him feel that way.

Isabelle knew and she had been there for his boyfriend but she didn’t ask questions, she respected his privacy. And then there was a Clary, she had thing for making Alec lose his mind. She couldn’t keep her mouth shut. But all of that had seemed to have gone away in the moment he met Magnus.

Now Alec didn’t care. As mean that could even sound, he just didn’t bother to get mad or upset over the small things. He was being happy. He was falling in love. College was going well; he didn’t seem to pay much attention to his parents either.

Weeks, months had passed and Magnus and Alec were ready to take their friendship to the next level. Alec had also decided it was time to tell his friends and his sister about it.

“Are you sure about this?” Magnus asked him.

“Aren’t you my boyfriend now? Plus they have known for ages,figuratively speaking, it’s time to tell them.”

“If you say so, I guess it’s going to be such fine.”

Alec had had the brilliant idea of a triple date. In fact he had put Isabelle up to that task. She invited Clary and Jace and she invited Alec as well who was free to bring a date. Simon was thrilled and clueless to what was happening. Jace was upset he was being kept in the dark.

“Who are we waiting for?” Jace asked.

“Alec.” Isabelle replied with a satisfying smile.

“Why is he taking so long? I’m starving.” This time, Simon was the one who spoke.

“Is that-“Clary was interrupted by Jace.

“No way. That’s Magnus, the guy from the library.”

“Shh, let’s wait till they get here.” Isabelle told him. She was more than thrilled.

_Don’t blush, don’t blush._

“Hey, so this is Magnus. Magnus meet, Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Simon.” He pointed at each one of them.

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you.”

Isabelle smiled and she hugged Magnus. Simon awkwardly nodded and smiled as well. Clary nodded, she then looked at Alec and gave me him an approval look, not that he needed one from her. Jace seemed to be speechless.

During the entire walk, Jace kept questioning and bothering Clary with questions such as “How come I didn’t figure it out? How long have they been dating? But he’s my best friend.” Isabelle received important fashion advices from Magnus and vice versa. Everyone seems happy for them and they seemed to accept Magnus just fine too. Alec was finally able to breath. Everything was coming to place.

**Author's Note:**

> All spelling, grammar mistakes will be corrected soon. I write directly here so sometimes I don't really notice them right away until I reread it.


End file.
